


Dream smp one shots

by Emideer809



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Skephalo, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emideer809/pseuds/Emideer809
Summary: Just gonna do a bunch of dsmp oneshot requests. I’ll basically do anything except philza x minor, nikki x any and noncon cause that makes me ✨uncomfy✨Noncon that becomes con is fine tho, just as long as it’s not rapeAlso, a/b/o is chill, I’m willing to try that
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Dream smp one shots

**Author's Note:**

> The first oneshot is just me doing what I wanted lol-  
> Request in comments and I’ll do it. I’m open to anything except the aforementioned
> 
> Have a nice time, lovelys <3

Turns out I don’t have any ideas. Leave all of your in the comments tho!

make sure to follow the rules I’ve set in place before commenting or else I’m not doing it

also, if your uncomfy reading this, then just don’t. Sorry if you were looking for something else and stumbled apon this accidentally. You don’t have to read it.


End file.
